Newtina (The Elilora Scamander Chronicles): Goodbye
by elphabadaaetyler
Summary: Just some weird oneshot I whipped up. Newtney. Part of my Defying Gravity OC One-shots series.


**So, while listening to the soundtrack for the amazing TV show _Galavant_ (please watch it, it is such a brilliant show), I got an idea for an amazing oneshot for _The Elilora Scamander Chronicles_. If you don't understand anything in here, please visit Elilora's chapter in my OC guide and her book (which was a yet-to-be-published prologue). If you're reading this on Wattpad, the song above is "Goodbye" from _Galavant_. If you're reading this on , just search for it on YouTube.  
**

Newt gasped and jolted up. The last thing he remembered was that Theseus was intending to shoot a curse at one of Grindelwald's followers, but the man had used him as a shield.

Newt looked around the dark room, hearing an eerie, hissing noise. He turned around and saw a pale figure in a dark cloak, illuminated by the only light source. Newt gulped nervously. "A-are you death?" he asked. The figure nodded. "I'm dead." The figure nodded again.

"Theseus!" Newt groaned in frustration. The figure Apparated and appeared behind him. Newt turned around to face him and stood up off the table he was laying on. Death pushed the table away by moving his hand and lowered his hood. Many beautiful, but ghostly, women appeared from behind him and began... dancing.

 **Death** : _Goodbye  
Yes, it's time to say goodbye  
Sad, I know, but, hey, you're done with livin'  
It's time to give in  
And go and so, goodbye_

 _Funny how the time did fly  
Really, it's a crime  
You're heading for forever  
To the great big whatever  
In the sky_

 _Don't bother packing simply say, "Sayonara"  
'Cause there ain't no tomorrow  
Where you're going  
Sure, we all feel for you  
But things just got real for you  
So why not make amends  
To all your family and friends?_

 **Theseus** : _Goodbye_  
 **Newt** : Theseus?  
 **Theseus:** _Sorry that I made you die_  
 **Newt** : It's not okay.  
 **Guinevere** : _Yeah, I'm here, I'm not sure why_  
 **Newt** : Me, either. Seriously, who invited you?  
 **Jacob** : _Hold me because I'm going to cry_  
 **Newt** : No.  
 **Jacob** : _My..._  
 **Newt** : Please.  
 **Jacob** : _best..._  
 **Newt** : Don't make this even harder.  
 **Jacob** : _pal_  
 **Queenie** : _Goodbye_  
 **Newt** : Queenie?  
 **Queenie** : _Seems as though we just said hi_  
 **Newt** : Yeah, well, we did. Who's this?  
 **Random guy** : _I am just some random guy_  
 **Newt** : What happened? Is that commentary on my lack of friends in school?

Death beckoned him closer. "Come."

"I'm not leaving!" Newt insisted. "Not without..."

He turned to see a tall, dark-haired woman with a small little girl. "Tina, Elilora. But wait, are they in trouble?" he asked. He ran to them and tried to brush Elilora's hair from her face, but his hand just fell through. He tried to caress Tina's cheek, but his hand fell through again. "Newt?" Tina asked. "Daddy?" Elilora asked at the same time. "Loves?" Newt asked.

 **Elilora** : _War has come, and without Dad here_  
 **Newt** : _I am with you_  
 **Tina** : _Beside us to support us and guide us_  
 **Newt** : _In spirit_  
 **Elilora** : _We could fail here_  
 **Newt** : _No, you won't!_  
 **Tina** : _Yet somehow, strangely, I'm sure we can do this_  
 **Newt** : _Yes, you can_  
 **Tina** : _Sure, we'll somehow get through this  
And we sure don't need that jackass who completely broke our hearts _  
**Newt** : Wait, what?  
 **Tina** : _And like he said to me that schmuck can go die in a fart_  
 **Newt** : I didn't say that. I've never made a fart joke in my life.  
 **Auror** : You asked to see me, Miss Goldstein?  
 **Tina** : Rally the other Aurors. It's time to defend our world.  
 **Newt** : Wait. No, Tina, there's been a misunderstanding.

 **All** : _Goodbye_  
 **Newt** : Stop singing!  
 **All** : _Now it's time to say goodbye_  
 **Newt** : No. I have to go back.  
 **All** : _Wish that you could stay_  
 **Death** : _You can't, though, and we both know why_  
 **Newt** : No, I have to tell my family–  
 **Death** : _Now your big finish is nigh_  
 **Newt** : No, Tina has to know that I love her.  
 **Death** : _Time to let death in the eye and sa-a-a-a-y_  
 _(Newt actually knees Death in the groin)_  
 **Death** : _(Groans)_  
 **Newt** : Goodbye


End file.
